Violation
by Munemasa Katagiri
Summary: Na verdade é um fic em português. Um fic de Captain Tsubasa sobre a juventude de alguns ex-jogadores. Possui fortes cenas yaoi.


**Violation   
~Stage Ø1~**

By: Munemasa Katagiri 

** Aquele dia era muito importante na vida do jovem Munemasa Katagiri, ele foi convocado para a Seleção Juvenil, o grande sonho de ser um profissional estava mais perto de se realizar. Acordou cedo chutando os lençóis para cima, estava feliz e ansioso. Correu para o chuveiro, nem bem a água terminou de molhar seus longos cabelos já queria sair dali, meio estabanado molhou um pouco o chão, fez uma careta ao ver a toalha rosa mas se enxugou com ela mesmo. Vestiu-se e desceu as escadas num pé só direto para a mesa do café, afagou os cabelos de sua irmã menor Yoko e tomou seu lugar em frente a ela. Sua mãe logo serviu o café e dessa vez não lhe chamou atenção por agitar a casa logo de manhã. Era um dia especial. Depois do café voltou para seu quarto para terminar de arrumar o que faltava, logo iriam buscá-lo.**   
** O carro chegou, sem saber como conter a emoção Katagiri quase caiu da escada com mala e tudo. Na sala a mãe recebia dois homens de terno encarregados de buscar o novo jogador, ele já estava pronto para ir. Despediu-se da família e logo estava no carro, a viagem não seria longa, umas 3 horas talvez, mas a sua ansiosidade poderia alongá-la um pouco mais. A rua de pouco movimento estava calma como de costume, algumas cigarras cantavam nas árvores anunciando o verão, eram observadas por pássaros gulosos que penteavam suas penas, Katagiri não prestou atenção nesses detalhes também não falou muito por estar encabulado, apenas respondia as perguntas que lhe eram feitas. Chegando na estrada viu algumas famílias saindo de férias, do vidro traseiro de um carro verde à frente um garotinho fazia caretas para todo mundo, brigas de irmãos e cantigas animadas pareciam mover aquele dia perfeito, observou tudo aquilo para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido. Contou as nuvens branquinhas que voavam pelo céu, imaginou-se jogando pela Seleção, sonhou e acabou pegando no sono. Dormiu até uma parada, foi acordado gentilmente por um dos homens de terno que tocou de leve seu ombro, era hora de esticar um pouco as pernas. Katagiri saiu do carro, espreguiçou em meio à agradável brisa e deu uma boa olhada na parada de beira de estrada, até que era legal. Os homens disseram que ele seria chamado na hora de seguir viagem então ele resolveu aproveitar o tempo para ir ao banheiro, ao sair de lá viu o mesmo garotinho das caretas na calçada perto do banheiro segurando uma bola de futebol, ele olhava uma ladeira que havia ali perto. Quando passou o garoto, que devia ter uns 7 anos, desviou sua atenção para ele e sorriu. Katagiri retribuiu o sorriso, "Você gosta de futebol?" o menino fez que sim com a cabeça, Katagiri pediu a bola emprestada para mostrar o que sabia fazer. Fez algumas embaixadas, chutou a bola pra cima matando no peito, novamente voltou às embaixadas, chutou mais alto, cabeceou fazendo a bola pousar suavemente nas mãos no garoto que observava boquiaberto. O jogador afagou a cabeça do menino e teria brincado mais se naquela hora não fosse chamado, estava na hora de ir. O jovem entrou no carro, logo estaria na concentração e mal podia esperar, os homens comentaram sua intimidade com a bola o que o deixou ainda mais encabulado, riu um pouco para disfarçar o que sentia. A viagem continuou bastante calma, ficou até monótona mas acabou logo. O local da concentração era maravilhoso, arborizado em volta e, mesmo de longe, dava pra saber que o capo de treino era muito bom. Ainda no estacionamento Katagiri foi recebido pelo técnico que fez questão de recebê-lo, depois dos cumprimentos o novo jogador foi conduzido até o alojamento para se instalar, os demais estavam treinando supervisionados pelo preparador físico.**   
** O alojamento era muito bem conservado e arrumado, havia um hall com TV e uma máquina de refrigerante perto da escada, Katagiri olhou para ela pensando em fazer uma visita mais tarde. O técnico subiu com ele até o quarto onde ficaria, nem acreditou quando soube que iria dividi-lo com as grandes estrelas da Seleção o atacante e capitão Minato Gamou e o goleiro Tatsuo Mikami. O quarto não era muito grande mas bastante confortável e tinha 3 camas convidativas, a luz do dia entrava pela janela no fundo pelas cortinas de cor bege. Recebeu a camisa que iria usar, a número 16, e o uniforme de treino, deveria se trocar e ir para o campo imediatamente, os homens que foram buscá-lo iriam conduzí-lo até lá, estavam no hall esperando. O técnico o deixou sozinho para ficar à vontade e foi cuidar dos treinos. Já de roupa trocada Katagiri desceu as escadas empolgado, queria conhecer seus colegas logo e treinar com eles, os homens o levaram até o campo de treino. O técnico interrompeu o treino de cobrança de pênalti e apresentou o novo jogador aos outros, encabulado Katagiri olhava a grama verde, percebendo isso Gamou e Mikami foram cumprimentá-lo amigavelmente. Katagiri se sentiu mais à vontade e ficou encantado por receber as boas vindas das duas grandes estrelas do juvenil japonês. O capitão da Seleção apertou sua mão "Então você é Munemasa Katagiri? O professor disse que você tem excelentes passes!" o novato corou querendo esconder o rosto sob os cabelos compridos, o goleiro pousou a mão gentilmente sobre seu ombro "Vai ser legal dividir o quarto com você!" completamente sem jeito Katagiri não sabia o que dizer, ficou aliviado com o reinicio dos treinos, o técnico queria conhecer melhor suas capacidades em uma partida então iniciou um jogo de titulares contra reservas. Sendo um reserva, Katagiri vestiu o colete vermelho e tomou sua posição ao lado dos demais, deu uma boa olhada em todos os titulares, especialmente no camisa 9 Gamou que tinha fama de fazer um jogo agressivo. Nasceu uma grande admiração, mal podia se segurar de vontade de ver Gamou jogar de perto. Na verdade queria jogar com ele naquele momento, não contra ele, mas esse dia ia chegar pois eram todos da mesma Seleção. O camisa 16 sorriu de contentamento e, no apito inicial, não se segurou mais.**   
** Aquele jovem jogador não fazia idéia de que seria tão produtivo o treino, até seus colegas reservas o impressionaram. Porém foi numa dividida com Gamou que aconteceu, ele era incrível! Aquele futebol força não deixava a bola nos pés de ninguém, Katagiri perdeu a disputa e desabou na grama, mas não ficou nem um pouco chateado, pelo contrário. Ficou um tempo sentado no chão maravilhado observando o gol ser marcado e talvez não levantasse se fosse chamado pelos outros. Katagiri se recompôs, viu Gamou se preparando pra outra, ele era perfeito! Seu coração bateu mais forte, havia encontrado um grande exemplo a seguir. O treino continuou pelo resto do dia, ao término muitos estavam cansados, ainda se acostumando com o local Katagiri sentou um pouco no banco ao lado do campo e afrouxou as chuteiras, estava feliz. Mikami e Gamou se aproximaram dele, queriam conhecê-lo melhor. O goleiro tirou as luvas e o cumprimentou "Fez boas jogadas, garoto! Ainda vai dar trabalho pra muito goleiro." o novato sorriu encabulado e se arrepiou quando Gamou tocou seu ombro, "Gostei do seu estilo. Daqui pra frente vai ser puxado, é melhor tomarmos um banho e descansar." Katagiri tirou a franja do rosto e tentou esconder a vergonha "É, eu preciso mesmo de um banho!" levantou-se do banco e acompanhou os outros dois para dentro do prédio, foi levado até o quarto onde pôde pegar o que precisaria para o banho, uma camisa branca e um calção preto era o que ia vestir. Seus dois novos amigos decidiram que seria melhor ir para o vestiário menor, pois o grande, preferido de todos, deveria estar cheio no momento, Katagiri concordou e os seguiu até lá. Estavam certos, não havia ninguém ali no momento.**   
** Meio sem jeito o novo jogador despiu-se enquanto os outros dois faziam isso bem mais animados, sem saber o que fazer e pra onde olhar fingiu ajeitar o cabelo no espelho e levou uma ducha de água fria, tremeu um pouco e olhou na direção de seus companheiros, Gamou segurava uma bacia agora vazia "O que está esperando? Vamos entrar logo na água!" foi o que os dois fizeram, Katagiri hesitou um pouco mas foi também afundando até o queixo de tanta vergonha e se limitou a observar o vapor passeando pelo ar ouvindo a conversa de seus amigos. Mikami lhe deu um caldo "Dormiu? Por que tá tão quieto?" tirando o cabelo do rosto Katagiri se limitou a sorrir e coçar atrás da cabeça, voltou a observar os azulejos brancos se embaçando cada vez mais, apoiou na borda do ofuro como se esperasse sua vergonha passar. Gamou lhe massageou os ombros "Está cansado?" a massagem era das boas, Katagiri gemeu um pouco "É, eu estou..." o atacante afagou sua cabeça "Você se acostuma, mas é melhor fazer rápido porque o treino é puxado." o meio de campo fez que sim com a cabeça e notou que Mikami observava quieto do outro lado do ofuro, percebendo o goleiro resolveu se manifestar "Vamos jantar agora? Estou morto de fome." todos concordaram e saíram da água. Katagiri secava os cabelos com uma toalha e ficou orgulhoso dos elogios recebidos de Gamou, eram lindos fios negros que deram um bocado de trabalho até chegar onde estavam quase no meio das costas. Mikami apressou os dois e os arrastou para o refeitório.**   
** Alguns jogadores já chegavam impacientes, estava uma bagunça só na verdade. Jovens que gastaram muita energia nos treinos e precisavam repor, muitos repetiram várias vezes. Katagiri se sentou em uma das mesas compridas com Mikami a seu lado e Gamou à sua frente, logo outros se juntaram a eles. A comida era saborosa embora as cadeiras dobráveis fossem um pouco desconfortáveis, o novato deu uma boa olhada no lugar, chão bem limpo de ladrilhos claros e mesas de madeira compunham o ambiente. Foi divertido, o novo meio de campo se entrosava com facilidade, o papo animado continuou no hall durante um tempo. Katagiri era o menor de todos, estava adorando ser paparicado por Gamou, estranhamente Mikami observava de longe sentado na escada entre uma olhada e outra para o teto e trocas de olhares com o capitão, logo os dois subiram para o quarto, Katagiri foi encabulado logo em seguida. Estranho mas se sentia mais à vontade com aqueles dois, chegando no final da escada pegou fragmentos de conversas, Mikami abria a porta "O que achou do garoto?" Gamou sorriu empolgado "Gostei dele, tem estilo. Só falta se acostumar com o clima de Seleção." Katagiri sentiu seu rosto se aquecer, ficou escondido esperando os dois entrarem. Seguiu para o quarto a passos lentos, exitou um pouco em colocar a mão na maçaneta, abriu a porta e entrou. Seus companheiros estavam sentados nas respectivas camas conversando, foi recebido com sorrisos e sentou na sua cama que ficava no cantinho encostada na parede. Gamou olhou diretamente para ele da cama do meio, desviou o olhar encabulado discretamente, não conseguiu participar muito da conversa apesar de incentivado pelos outros. Os sorrisos e olhares de Gamou o empurraram pra baixo das cobertas mas seus pensamentos continuaram ali naquele jogador perfeito, um dia seria como ele... ou dele.**   
** O encanto parecia aumentar com o passar dos dias, isso propiciou um bom entrosamento entre meio de campo e atacante. No primeiro jogo Katagiri mostrou o mesmo potencial dos treinos, o que agradou ao técnico. O jovem jogador só não contava com uma coisa, os olhares atentos e observadores do goleiro acompanhando todas as suas ações. Um dia, talvez não aguentando mais guardar suas conclusões, Mikami foi lhe falar. Katagiri estava mais afastado de um grupo de 3 que batia uma bolinha no campo de treino, entre eles estava Gamou. Mikami se aproximou de Katagiri já notando seu olhar acompanhando Gamou "E então, Katagiri? Só olhando?" o meio de campo teve um leve sobressalto por estar distraído "Hã? Ah, sim. Só tou olhando." trocaram sorrisos, o goleiro fingia estar ali como quem não queria nada "Você sente algo por ele, não?" o outro tentou se esconder sob os longos cabelos e simulou não entender "Do que está falando?" Mikami riu e colocou a mão em seu ombro "Tou falando do Gamou, de quem mais?" gaguejando e sem saber o que responder Katagiri falou a verdade "Sim, eu gosto dele." as conclusões foram confirmadas "Eu já sabia disso." Mikami se retirou em direção ao prédio seguido pelo olhar de Katagiri que depois tornou a observar os 3 que jogavam, ele sabia que tinha falado demais.**   
** Por várias vezes depois daquele dia Katagiri flagrou Mikami e Gamou a confabular, pelomenos era o que parecia. Ficou preocupado com a possibilidade daquilo que tanto falavam ser sobre ele, procurou não dar importância pois sabia que esse tipo de preocupação poderia lhe atrapalhar de alguma forma mandando sua concentração embora. Para esfriar um pouco a cabeça ele costumava a passar sozinho boa parte do tempo livre. Numa tarde Katagiri estava no campo de treino acompanhado somente pela bola, seu adversário era um gol vazio, o sol começava a se pôr mas ele não ligava, continuava ali compenetrado. O clima acabou se quebrando com a aproximação de Gamou por trás do gol, Katagiri parou de chutar a bola que rolou pelo gramado. Gamou contornou e entrou no campo pelo portão esquecido aberto, fechou com tanta força que fez toda a grade do cercado tremer, parou à frente de Katagiri com a bola aos pés. O atacante sorriu e chutou a bola de uma maneira surpreendente direto no gol oposto, Katagiri apenas sentiu o deslocamento de ar por cima do ombro direito agitando seus cabelos, olhou para trás surpreso com a distância que a bola percorreu, voltou a olhar Gamou que agora se aproximava. Katagiri se arrepiou quando seu rosto foi acariciado, o coração pulou depois daquele olhar de Gamou "Não fique admirado por tão pouco." Katagiri virou o rosto, seu queixo foi erguido de leve. Queria sair mas não conseguia porque ele queria sentir o seu primeiro beijo, não naquele momento mas sim daquele jeito. Gamou segurou sua mão de leve e o levou para trás do prédio perto de um depósito, lá ninguém incomodaria. Fez o jovem meio de campo encostar na parede e apoiou a mão esquerda na altura do rosto dele. Os lábios queriam mais, deliciou-se naquela boca trêmula. Gamou mordiscou o pescoço de Katagiri que gemia baixinho encantado com aquela loucura. A noite logo cairia, Gamou puxou Katagiri contra si e o beijou de leve, diferente dos outros beijos "É melhor entrarmos agora. Tá ficando escuro." Katagiri fez que sim com a cabeça e seguiu calado um pouco atrás, parecia não acreditar ainda.**   
** Nos dias que se seguiram novas emoções foram experimentadas, seu auto-controle foi testado e até que sua euforia foi de ajuda nos treinos mesmo sendo estranhada por alguns. Era pena ter de esconder o que sentia na frente dos companheiros, o fim de um dia era bem recebido porque, no quarto, podia fazer tudo o que queria, Mikami parecia não se importar. O desejo parecia crescer, as carícias de Gamou ficavam mais intensas e fortes fazendo Katagiri sentir uma mistura entorpecente de temor e prazer porém sempre impedia toques mais íntimos, até que houve uma tarde diferente. Como todo momento de folga os dois aproveitavam para ficar juntos sozinhos, dessa vez Gamou levou Katagiri a um escritório que parecia desativado, quando a porta foi aberta revelou uma sala entulhada meio escura iluminada apenas pela luz do sol poente entrando pelas frestas da persiana. No chão alguns papéis espalhados, havia apenas uma mesa com gavetas com uma cadeira de rodinhas atrás, um arquivo empoeirado num canto e uma mesa grande no meio do lugar. Gamou fez Katagiri entrar na frente entrando logo em seguida e fechando a porta. Katagiri ficou parado olhando aquela sala apenas, Gamou o segurou pelos ombros e o fez se voltar para ele. Beijou seus lábios com entusiasmo descendo as mãos por suas costas até tocar as nádegas, apertou com vontade. Envergonhado Katagiri interrompeu o beijo e virou o rosto para outra direção, Gamou segurou seu queixo com delicadeza e o fez olhar para ele, estava sorrindo. O primeiro amor parecia sincero e gentil, Katagiri se confiou a ele perdendo a vergonha pouco a pouco. Gamou o sentou na mesa grande permanecendo de pé à sua frente, começou uma gostosa série de carícias deixando Katagiri arrepiado e ansioso por mais. As carícias ficavam mais intensas, Gamou deslizou a mão para dentro da camisa de Katagiri e acariciou seu peito tocando os mamilos com as pontas dos dedos. O jovem meio de campo apoiou as mãos na mesa mal se aguentando e se inclinou um pouco para trás, passou a língua pelos lábios secos pela respiração ofegante. O atacante voraz acompanhou a inclinação daquele corpo pequeno e doce à sua frente, da cintura a mão passou para dentro do calção descendo devagar pela virilha. Katagiri o impediu de entrar mais "Não. Aí, não." Gamou riu e começou a retirar a mão lentamente "Por que? Agora que está esquentando!" num puxão tirou o calção de Katagiri que, num sobressalto, tentou segurar mas teve o ombro direito empurrado com força, acabou caindo e batendo a cabeça na mesa demorando um tempo para se recompor. Quando abriu os olhos seu calção estava no chão e Gamou se masturbava com o dele abaixado, tentou se levantar mas sua cintura foi puxada por mãos mais fortes que ele, quase engasgou quando suas pernas foram entreabertas desviando o olhar para não ver aquilo. Dedos percorriam entre suas nádegas e uma lágrima seu rosto, Gamou riu e disse obscenidades antes de penetrar o indicador que entrou forte e ardendo, Katagiri segurou um gemido mais alto. Do mesmo jeito que entrou o dedo saiu, mais lágrimas rolavam quentes, não iria adiantar pedir, o membro ereto procurava seu lugar. Mais um puxão na cintura ajudou a penetração, o grito engasgou na garganta, os dedos tentavam cravar na mesa procurando algo para se segurar. Aquilo era estranho demais para estar acontecendo, parecia um filme passando, Katagiri olhava para outra direção para não ver, acabou desistindo de lutar, somente suas mãos procuravam sustento. Em meio aos gemidos de Gamou no seu vai e vem em busca de prazer a porta rangeu, Mikami entrou calmamente no recinto como se tudo estivesse normal, fechou a porta e ficou a observar a janela insensível ao desespero do colega mais novo, Katagiri olhava para ele vendo uma imagem distorcida pelas lágrimas e aproveitou o momento que sua atenção se voltou para o interior da sala "Por favor, Mikami! Faz ele parar!" o goleiro sentou-se na cadeira de rodinhas apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos com uma expressão de impotência "Eu não mando em nada aqui. Gamou faz o que ele quiser da vida." voltou a olhar pela janela aproximando a cadeira de lá e abrindo uma fresta na persiana com a mão. Gamou pareceu ter achado graça da atitude de Mikami, estocou mais forte, ele ria "Vamos, meu pequeno... chore!" Katagiri gemia de dor sufocado pelos soluços, seu corpo doía com o estiramento, ficava maior e parecia a ponto de lhe arrebentar. O garoto resistia tanto ao desespero que começou a deixar seu agressor impaciente, não adiantava aumentar a força das estocadas pois não provocava nenhum grito, soluços e gemidos não eram o suficiente então resolveu fazer outra coisa. Gamou esbofeteou o rosto de Katagiri que não o encarava "Realmente, você é o franguinho que eu imaginava. Se é assim vou te tratar como tal. Nem peito pra gritar e implorar você tem!" Katagiri olhou para seu rosto que tinha um ar zombeteiro, sua dor aumentou junto com as lágrimas, virou a cabeça para trás tentando resistir à vontade de gritar enquanto seu corpo era forçado ao extremo, saliva escorria pelo canto de sua boca enquanto ele se recusava a ouvir os risos e gemidos de prazer de Gamou. Não, não era assim que ele queria que fosse. Já zonzo por causa da respiração ofegante sentiu sêmen quente e pegajoso invadir seu corpo mas não sentiu muito bem quando Gamou saiu de dentro dele, encolheu as pernas e permaneceu deitado na mesa tentando se restabelecer quase sufocado pelo ritmo da própria respiração e do coração acelerado, depois de alguns segundos conseguiu sentar, os outros dois já saiam da sala, Gamou parecia muito feliz "Vamos, Katagiri. Vista seu calção e vamos sair daqui." com os cabelos compridos a lhe cobrir o rosto o garoto deslizou de cima da mesa, abaixou com dificuldades por causa das pernas bambas pegando seu calção e vestindo logo em seguida. Caminhou para fora de cabeça baixa e em silêncio, não encarou nem falou com os dois que o esperavam do lado de fora, apenas os seguiu para o refeitório onde os demais já deveriam estar à espera do jantar.**   
** No refeitório os jogadores aguardavam a comida, Mikami e Gamou logo se dispersaram, Katagiri se sentou sozinho e um pouco afastado sem saber o que fazer para esconder o que sentia. Esses sentimentos confusos se manifestaram no seu péssimo desempenho nos treinos que se seguiram, com medo inventava desculpas, uma dor aqui e outra ali e prometia melhorar e se empenhar devidamente. Alguns acharam aquilo estranho, Gamou sempre sorria e dizia que não passava de uma fase que logo iria ser superada, a mão dele pesava no ombro de Katagiri que tinha consciência de que se continuasse assim essa tal "fase" só iria piorar.**   
** Às noites, no quarto, Katagiri parecia uma sombra. Imóvel, apático, ignorado. Era assim que preferia, sozinho com sua consciência lutando com ela para esquecer. Foi assustador o dia que essa luta foi interrompida, o jovem meio de campo estava embaixo de suas cobertas mergulhado em pensamentos enquanto seus companheiros de quarto conversavam, ele não prestava atenção, apenas no seu próprio interior. Gamou lhe puxou a coberta bruscamente "Você não parece ter vontade de me servir... não é, meu bichinho?" Katagiri assustado se colocou sentado e se afastou até encostar na cabeceira "Por favor, não!" Gamou ria ignorando o pedido, agarrou o calção do garoto com a mão direita e ameaçou puxar o suficiente para fazer sua vítima derramar lágrimas e implorar desesperado. Cego pelo desejo Gamou não ouviu ou fingiu não ouvir, já não parecia interessado nas lamentações de Katagiri mas apenas na sua dor, segurou seu pescoço com a mão esquerda e o mandou calar, ali poderiam ser ouvidos. O jovem se calou, apenas soluçava baixinho com os cabelos a lhe cobrir o rosto, segurou com as mãos o braço de seu agressor com medo que lhe apertasse mais o pescoço mas não pode impedir seu calção de ser tirado. Gamou apenas colocou seu órgão para fora com a mão que acabara de jogar o calção de Katagiri no chão, depois o fez sentar em seu colo observando bem sua expressão de dor, finalmente soltou seu pescoço fazendo-o perder o sustento, o garoto achou apoio com as mãos na cama inclinando um pouco o corpo. Mikami já não parecia mais alheio a situação, pelo contrário, olhava com atenção e parecia gostar do que via.**   
** A cintura de Katagiri era puxada para frente e para trás o que fazia seus pulsos doerem, seria daquele jeito sempre? Aquela sensação desagradável de invasão machucava seu corpo, o sêmen jorrando dentro dele o fez soltar um gemido mais desesperado porém logo foi empurrado e largado em cima da cama como um fardo. Gamou ajeitou a roupa e voltou a conversar com o amigo sem parecer dar importância aquele que acabara de violentar. Katagiri esticou o braço alcançando seu calção caído, puxou o cobertor se escondendo embaixo dele para se vestir e novamente fugir da situação enquanto os outros dois agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. O garoto chorou em silêncio, suas mãos estavam frias e sua alma tomada pelo medo, não podia contar a ninguém, não podia se livrar. As luzes foram apagadas mas ele permaneceu ali sem dormir preparando um novo dia ruim. Estava cansado demais, esgotado demais porém tinha que continuar mas seus colegas e o técnico continuavam a chamar sua atenção e, para seu azar, Gamou sempre interferia.**   
** Numa tarde de sol todos foram à piscina, pareciam se divertir. Katagiri debruçou sobre a borda e ficou quieto e pensativo. Seu ombro foi tocado, ergueu-se num sobressalto mas era apenas um colega preocupado com seu desânimo. Takeda tinha 16 anos, um corpo bem treinado e uma franja que cismava em cair por sua face, vestia a camisa 4 "O que houve, Katagiri? Por que fica aí sozinho com essa cara? Alguma coisa te perturba?" o camisa 16 olhou brevemente em seus olhos desviando em seguida "Não é nada, só queria ficar um pouco sozinho pra pensar." O jovem zagueiro sorriu de leve dando um pequeno empurrão nas costas de Katagiri "Que é isso? Pode dizer, por acaso o Gamou tem te tratado mal?" ouvindo aquilo o meio de campo tentou esconder seu susto novamente se debruçando na borda "Não é isso, tenho muitos problemas pessoais e eles me perturbam." Takeda viu que de nada adiantaria então afundou seu companheiro num caldo bem dado, ao se levantar revoltado Katagiri revidou e quando deram por si todos participavam da brincadeira exceto Mikami e Gamou sempre à distância, eles nunca pareciam se interessar em participar das farras dos outros jogadores. Pelomenos aquilo serviu para espairecer um pouco, depois de muitos dias finalmente Katagiri sorriu e Takeda se sentia muito bem por ter conseguido animar um pouco o companheiro. Depois do banho todos estavam prontos para uma reunião onde seriam definidos os titulares, os reservas e seriam passadas instruções técnicas para o próximo jogo, se vencessem essa eliminatória estariam classificados para a Copa Juvenil! Dessa vez foi difícil, dessa vez Katagiri ficaria no banco pois seu desempenho não estava satisfatório. O olhar de Gamou parecia rasgar sua pele de tão penetrante naquela hora, encolheu-se mais ainda na cadeira que estava sentando tentando esconder o que sentia.**   
** Quando a reunião terminou Katagiri andava sozinho pelo corredor, alguns jogadores passaram por ele e disseram palavras de apoio que não queria ouvir. Fingiu se animar e foi para o quarto, decidiu ficar por lá até ser chamado. Achou um livro no meio de suas coisas que não lembrava de ter levado, sentou-se na cama e começou a ler desinteressadamente. Pegou no sono e o livro acabou no chão, estava confortável a ponto de lhe fazer esquecer os momentos ruins que passou. Foi gentilmente acordado por Takeda sentado na cama com o livro nas mãos "Vai acabar perdendo o jantar com esse sono todo." Katagiri esfregou os olhos meio encabulado e prontamente levantou "Não era pra eu ter dormido!" notando o leve desconforto do colega Takeda sorriu gentilmente, colocou-se de pé e entregou o livro a Katagiri "Tome, você deixou cair." assim que o amigo pegou o livro ele seguiu para a porta, parou e se voltou para Katagiri novamente "Te espero no refeitório!" saiu do quarto. Katagiri ficou um tempo segurando e olhando o livro até decidir coloca-lo na mesinha e ir para o refeitório. Caminhava lentamente, ainda tinha medo de encarar os colegas, ao chegar sentou-se sozinho à uma mesa mas a solidão não durou muito, Mikami se sentou à sua frente e Gamou ao seu lado. Katagiri se sentiu mal, evitava encara-los enquanto ouvia o que eles diziam. Gamou aproveitava os momentos que ninguém olhava para acariciar as pernas do jovem assustado, permanecia imóvel sem reagir como sempre, até onde agüentaria?**   
** Dia anterior ao jogo com a Coréia do Sul, mas precisavam passar por ela para ir ao mundial! Katagiri esperava a chuva que estava por vir com mais entusiasmo que o jogo que ficaria no banco. O treino seguia puxado como de costume, o camisa 16 fez o possível para aqueles acontecimentos não interferirem no seu desempenho, melhorou sensivelmente e até um sorriso brilhou no seu rosto.Um vento leve tornou a espera mais agradável, ele brincava com seus cabelos fazendo-os cair sobre os olhos ajudando-o a evitar encarar diretamente o motivo de seu sofrimento. Katagiri procurou ficar cercado pelos outros colegas o tempo inteiro sem se importar com Gamou e Mikami sempre afastados conversando, não viu como era olhado com desejo. A chuva começou a cair no final da tarde e foi a inocente responsável pelo aumento daquele desejo, a camisa já molhada se tornou meio transparente colando ao corpo. Katagiri procurava não reduzir a velocidade, avançou com a bola em direção ao gol dos titulares. Gamou, se controle, atravessou praticamente todo o campo para alcança-lo agarrando pela camisa com tanta força que rasgou a gola. Sem equilíbrio Katagiri foi ao chão caindo sentado, fitou confuso o atacante e só viu olhos vazios encarando diretamente nos seus, apertou de leve a grama sob suas mãos procurando disfarçar seu medo. Naquele exato momento a chuva aumentou consideravelmente, o cabelo encharcado de Katagiri escorreu pelo seu rosto cobrindo-o, fim de treino. Ao afastar as mechas dos olhos Katagiri viu Gamou de costas já se retirando, levantou-se sentindo ainda os efeitos do impacto e seguiu com os demais para o vestiário, como sempre aqueles dois não estavam lá preferindo o vestiário vazio, era mais confortável assim. Katagiri jogou sua roupa longe sem preocupação, participou das brincadeiras e pôde lavar e pentear seus longos cabelos sem olhares perversos, mas esses olhares o esperavam no refeitório, para escapar deles ficou em meio aos outros jogadores querendo mostrar que se divertia. O tempo todo conversando e rindo nem percebeu quando Mikami e Gamou subiram para o quarto parecendo entediados, seria bom não precisar ir para lá também por isso foi um dos últimos a se recolher.**   
** O hall estava quase vazio, Katagiri sentado no sofá lutava contra o sono, o técnico passou para ver como estavam aqueles que teimavam em ficar acordados e sugeriu que fosse dormir, meio grogue obedeceu subindo as escadas lentamente. Parou na frente da porta com a mão na maçaneta, relutou um pouco antes de abrir, pretendia seguir direto para a cama mas Gamou se levantou e lhe segurou pelo braço trancando a porta em seguida. Atirado contra a parede Katagiri reagiu, estava cansado daquilo, tentou empurrar Gamou para não ser beijado mas não tinha força suficiente então se debateu sem conseguir se soltar. Gamou lhe segurou o queixo com violência forçando mais beijos "Relaxa, meu precioso. Por que isso agora?" colocando as palmas das mãos contra o peito de seu agressor Katagiri tentava empurrar novamente "Chega! Eu não agüento mais!" Gamou riu e o abraçou violentamente por pouco não lhe machucando a coluna. Ele continuava a lutar socando os ombros daquele louco que dessa vez iria precisar de ajuda para fazer o que queria "Ei, Mikami! Meu garoto tá muito arredio hoje. Segure ele pra mim, certo?" Mikami se levantou da cama onde estava sentado observando tudo e fez o que foi pedido, segurou Katagiri por trás passando os braços por suas axilas, cansado o jovem não conseguia se debater mais. Ficariam na cama de Katagiri, Gamou ajeitou o travesseiro para Mikami se recostar com o garoto no colo, fizeram-no sentar entre suas pernas apoiando as costas em seu peito. Gamou tirou o calção de Katagiri, que derramava lágrimas, e se ajoelhou entre suas pernas, inclinou o corpo para frente acariciando-lhe o rosto "É pena que não tenha se acostumado ainda. Mas daqui pra frente vai ser assim." choramingando em protesto Katagiri não foi ouvido mais uma vez. Sem perder tempo Gamou afrouxou o cadarço de seu calção colocando seu órgão para fora, deslizou pelo corpo de sua vítima visando principalmente os lábios se divertindo com as reações que provocava. Gamou levantou a camisa de Katagiri e lhe beijou o peito passando a língua por seus mamilos com muita vontade., Mikami teve que segurar firme, o garoto estava disposto a se livrar. O goleiro começava a se exceder beijando a orelha de Katagiri, Gamou interviu "Esse garoto é meu! Se você quiser um arranje o seu!" Mikami parou encarando-o em silêncio observando seus próximos passos se excitando a cada um deles. Katagiri sentiu algo endurecer às suas costas, Mikami desceu a mão até seu calção e colocou para fora aliviando a pressão, Gamou pareceu não ligar e deu seqüência ao que fazia, penetrou os dedos em Katagiri apenas para ouvi-lo gemer implorando para parar. Gamou se sentou escorregando para frente sentando Katagiri em seu colo, suas pernas ficaram por cima das de Mikami e seus pés pressionaram levemente as nádegas dele aparentemente não de propósito, o goleiro conteve os gemidos do prazer causado por tudo aquilo temendo ser repreendido novamente mas naquele momento era ignorado. Katagiri quase gritou quando foi penetrado, Mikami tapou sua boca com a mão direita, Gamou aproveitou que sua vítima não poderia fazer escândalo e começou a estocar com força para ver as lágrimas rolarem cada vez mais. O vai-e-vem se tornou interessante para Mikami que parou de se conter tanto, a situação ficava mais intensa. Katagiri tateava desesperado tentando alcançar o colchão, suas pernas tremiam tendo as forças roubadas pela agressividade das estocadas, então ele sentiu algo escorrer por suas costas enquanto Mikami gemia baixo. Gamou não se importando com o que acontecia além do seu prazer, saiu de Katagiri para poder salpicar sua barriga com sêmen deixando-o ainda mais revoltado mas ele se conteve ficando parado com os cabelos a lhe cobrir o rosto enquanto aqueles dois o largavam e iam para suas camas fazendo comentários maldosos, Gamou caçoou de Mikami por ele ejacular por tão pouco, pelomenos não o repreendeu como ele esperava.**   
** Katagiri se manteve imóvel sentado do mesmo jeito que foi deixado se sentindo imundo até as luzes serem apagadas, esperou mais um pouco e se levantou no escuro vestindo o calção e saindo para o banheiro. Jogou a camisa no cesto de lixo e se lavou na pia mesmo, infelizmente teria que voltar par ao quarto então tomou o caminho praticamente se arrastando pelas paredes de tão exausto. Entrou no quarto o mais sorrateiramente possível se esgueirando para a cama sem fazer muito barulho se escondendo no meio dos cobertores logo caindo num sono pesado. Só foi acordar no dia seguinte bem cedo com Mikami a lhe sacudir de leve o ombro, arrastou-se um pouco para longe dele, o goleiro sorriu "Relaxa, garoto! Só vim te dar uma notícia." Katagiri o olhava ainda mais confuso, Mikami permanecia sorrindo "Kasuga se machucou hoje mais cedo, parece que deu uma topada feia na cama e não poderá jogar." O meio de campo esfregou os olhos e coçou a cabeça, não levantou por ainda ter medo de Mikami que já rumava para a porta "Se prepare, a Coréia do Sul não é fácil." sem escolha resolveu seguir o conselho e ir tomar café mas não conseguia se livrar do silêncio e da apatia. Saindo do quarto viu Gamou e Kasuga conversando um pouco mais afastados no corredor e conseguiu pegar um fragmento de conversa, o capitão da Seleção dizia algo estranho ao colega "Você entendeu? Ninguém pode saber disso!" Kasuga mantinha a cabeça baixa, parecia olhar seu pé enfaixado. Os dois desconversaram quando Katagiri se aproximou fingindo que nada ouviu passando por eles como se nada quisesse mas Kasuga não conseguiu evitar um olhar triste.**   
** Katagiri terminou tudo que deveria fazer antes de partir para o jogo, andava pelo corredor meio apressado para chegar ao ônibus pois tinha se atrasado um pouco de propósito, queria evitar ver algumas pessoas pela frente. Passando por um depósito de produtos de limpeza e vassouras estranhou a porta aberta e decidiu fechá-la, ao chegar perto um braço forte saiu do escuro e o puxou para dentro o jogando contra a parede e em seguida fechando a porta. Uma pequena lanterna foi acesa e deixada em cima de uma prateleira próxima, o lugar estava muito mal iluminado pela tênue luz que dela saia. Katagiri se recompôs e olhou para a pessoa que ali estava, quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão ele confirmou suas suspeitas, Gamou se aproximava. O garoto encostou na parede e fechou os olhos "Não, por favor!" mas o outro permaneceu em silêncio segurando seu queixo com a mão direita e colocando a perna esquerda entre as suas o prensando um pouco mais contra a parede "Vamos! Abra os olhos! Olhe pra mim!" assustado Katagiri obedeceu e não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas "Por favor, agora não!" Gamou riu e o fez levantar ainda mais a cabeça, seus lábios ficaram a poucos centímetros dos deles "Relaxa, pequeno... teremos um jogo difícil daqui a pouco e quero você em forma com as pernas firmes. Mas essa noite, você será meu. A Noite toda! Vou te possuir a noite toda pra comemorar nossa vitória! Entendeu?" Gamou beijou Katagiri o soltando em seguida, abriu a porta e apagou a lanterna, virou-se novamente para o interior do depósito "Agora vá! Mantenha a calma porque não quero que desconfiem!" Katagiri saiu enxugando as lágrimas e seguiu direto para o ônibus tentando esconder o nervosismo, para sorte dele todos achavam que sua tensão era por causa do jogo mas tudo que faziam para descontraí-lo não funcionava. Gamou chegou logo depois e quase levou uma bronca do técnico por se atrasar tanto, logo eles partiram.**   
** Chegando ao estádio Katagiri entendeu o verdadeiro propósito de estar lá, o futebol era sua vida, precisava dar o melhor de si para o Japão ganhar. Tinha que esquecer seus problemas pessoais, aquilo que o magoava. Apenas o futebol importava e poderia faze-lo feliz independente de qualquer outra coisa, nada nem ninguém poderia tirar isso dele. Seguiu a decisão dos demais de mostrar para os sul-coreanos do que eles eram capazes e provar para o mundo que o futebol japonês crescia cada vez mais, a arquibancada estava cheia de torcedores japoneses esperançosos ainda mais por estarem em casa, não seria justo decepciona-los. No campo puderam encarar os adversários, realmente faziam jus à fama e estavam em ótimas condições. A bola em jogo aumentou a tensão, logo de início os sul-coreanos mostravam ao que foram, seu jogo era duro e de muitas entradas. Por ser o menor e roubar as bolas com facilidade Katagiri era quem sofria mais, teve que contar com a agilidade para não tomar um carrinho violento de um zagueiro adversário, por causa disso Gamou comprou briga com esse zagueiro levando os dois ao cartão amarelo. Enquanto ia um para cada lado Katagiri ficou um tempo no mesmo lugar meio confuso sem entender o porquê de ter sido defendido com tanta paixão, voltou a se concentrar no jogo pra esquecer aquilo.**   
** O primeiro tempo estava no fim, os japoneses não se conformavam por terem tomado um gol e não terem conseguido fazer nenhum. Mikami mostrava sinais de alteração, o que era muito difícil de acontecer, os demais estavam tão ou mais nervosos mas ninguém superava Gamou que permanecia calado para não estourar, era assustador. Os sentimentos dos jogadores se revelaram no segundo tempo, o jogo se tornou ligeiramente mais violento e o número de faltas crescente, Gamou se controlava para não acabar expulso contendo o ódio que tomou pelo goleiro que defendia todos os seus bons chutes. Tomando mais um gol Mikami começou a culpar a zaga, Katagiri tentou tranqüiliza-lo "Tenha calma, todos estamos fazendo o melhor!", o goleiro respirou fundo e pediu desculpa aos zagueiros, a situação estava tensa e o Japão não havia feito nenhum gol. Mais uma vez um atacante sul-coreano se aproximava perigosamente do gol japonês, numa explosão Gamou percorreu o campo quase todo para alcançá-lo e entrar por trás num carrinho violento, o jogador adversário foi ao chão segurando a perna direita sentido dores, Gamou se colocou de pé e o juiz marcou o pênalti, a torcida protestou querendo um cartão amarelo que não foi dado. Sentindo-se em condições o atacante que sofreu o pênalti foi fazer a cobrança, o coração de Mikami foi à boca, ele tinha certeza que poderia defender aquele chute e o salto foi perfeito mas atrasado, a bola passou a poucos centímetros de sua mão e entrou, 3 x 0. O goleiro caiu de joelhos enquanto os adversários comemoravam, o árbitro vigiava o relógio e já era o momento do apito final. Alguns jogadores japoneses não sentiam mais o chão e também caíram de joelhos, inclusive Katagiri, Gamou permaneceu de pé e não conteve mais os sentimentos deixando as lágrimas rolarem abundantes por seu rosto, muitos olharam sem entender porque nunca tinham visto ele agir desse jeito. Enquanto os sul-coreanos pulavam e brincavam pelo gramado os japoneses começaram a se retirar lentamente, Mikami saiu de perto do gol e se aproximou de Katagiri que ainda estava caído no chão porém não teve tempo de pensar em ajuda-lo a se levantar, Gamou também se aproximou olhando para o garoto caído com uma estranha e comovente ternura, dirigiu a palavra ao goleiro sem encara-lo "Eu vou embora, Mikami. Eu peço que cuide do Katagiri, por favor." Katagiri os fitava confuso ainda de joelhos, Mikami também não entendia "Do que está falando, Gamou? Explique!" finalmente Gamou o olhou nos olhos "Aqui não é o lugar certo para eu me tornar o melhor, eu vou embora e só assim vou poder fazer o que quero. Eu continuo pedindo que cuide dele, ainda é frágil e eu errei querendo torna-lo forte." os outros dois continuaram na mesma, Mikami segurou o ombro de Gamou "Mas do que adianta? Será que é o certo a fazer?" o atacante tirou sua braçadeira e a entregou ao goleiro "Não sei, mas eu prometo que um dia irei voltar e nunca mais o Japão vai passar por uma vergonha dessas!" Gamou olhou Katagiri mais uma vez e saiu sem olhar para trás, Mikami estendeu a mão ao meio de campo que levantou prontamente "Onde será que ele vai? Será que um dia ele volta, Mikami?" o goleiro continuava a olhar seu amigo partir "Não sei, ele sempre foi assim. Mas ele fez uma promessa."**   


Continua... 


End file.
